


Getting Pissed

by Hieiko



Series: In the City of Angel [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AtS Season 5. Spike wants to get pissed. Someone helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Pissed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for enigmaticblues for the holidays. :)

Spike lounged in Angel's office, on the very edge of brooding. If only he could get pissed good and proper so that he didn't have to think of *anything*. Unfortunately he didn't have any money, and also couldn't find Angel's liquor stash.

He groaned in frustration, and was caught by surprise when the door was opened slightly and Wesley poked his head in. "Perhaps you need some assistance?"

Wesley didn't wait for a reply, instead walked over to the plasma television and flicked a switch. A wall panel slid open, revealing several bottles.

Spike grinned.

Wesley smiled. "Time to get sloshed, wouldn't you say?"


End file.
